Order of Love
by skyward91
Summary: Hermione Granger is made prefect in her fifth year at Hogwarts. There is also another prefect, Draco Malfoy. He finds himself attracted to her. Is it lust or love?
1. A Not So Perfect Start

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction story I'm writing. I was never into fan fiction before, then I stumbled upon the world of Dramione and got inspired to write my own. I am not an avid writer or anything but thought this would be fun. I tried to stay true to the characters as much as possible. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling.**

**1. A Not So Perfect Start**

The scarlet train was huffing along, on its way to Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny were sharing a cabin chatting away. Harry, Ron and Hermione were starting their fifth year.

"I can't believe we're prefects, Ron!" Hermione said, jumping up and down in her seat, excited for the new year. She was already in her uniform, with her polished prefect badge fixed smartly over her chest.

"Yeah, can't wait to bust on some first years," Ron chuckled.

"That's _not_ why you were made prefect Ron," she looked at him sternly.

"Oh, just being funny, you have to admit though; it's nice having the power."

"I'm looking at this purely academically; this will look excellent on my school record."

Ron just shrugged his shoulders, shoved his hand in a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and popped some in his mouth.

For the rest of the journey, Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch. Ron was going to try for the Quidditch team so Harry was giving him some pointers. Ginny went to another compartment to talk to her other friends. Hermione was too nervous and excited to sit down, so she decided to take a walk.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," she said.

Harry and Ron just waved her off, too absorbed in their conversation to notice. She exited the compartment and headed off down the train. Her long wavy hair was bobbing up and down as she walked with a skip in her step, her skirt swishing around her knees.

Meanwhile, sitting in one of the compartments was Draco; he too was already in his uniform. He was sitting with his friends, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy.

"Another year in this hell- hole of a school," he said. "Only one thing that could make it interesting is being prefect."

"I bet your going to give Potter a hard time," giggled Pansy.

Draco's lips curved into a dark smile, "I think this year should be fun." He twirled his wand in his long slim fingers.

Then Crabbe said, "So you were saying earlier that you think You-Know-Who is back?"

"Of course he's back! How many times have I told you?" Draco spat. "My father won't tell me much, but _I_ think the Ministry knows he's back but is too afraid to tell anyone, doesn't want to put fear into anyone."

Draco was aggravated by his friend's stupidity. How he wished he had smarter friends, but instead he had to settle for these clowns. Draco needed to get out of there to clear his head.

"I'm going for a walk," he muttered.

"Do you want me to come?" said Pansy, starting to get up.

"I would rather you didn't," Draco snapped, and Pansy shrank back into her seat.

He exited his compartment quickly and stepped out into the corridor. WHAM, he had collided with someone.

* * *

Hermione was walking along the corridor, revising the syllabus for the semester whilst humming a random tune, not paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly, her face hit something hard. Not just something, someone. She fell back on her butt, legs splayed and elbows propping her up behind her back. She looked up to see Malfoy looking down at her.

Draco quickly looked over to see who had hit. When he saw Hermione on the floor, a wicked smile crept across his face. His eyes moved to her skirt, which had been hitched up to her thighs, revealing the lacy part of her stockings. Hermione saw this and quickly adjusted herself, feeling herself going red.

"Watch where you're going, Granger," he said, smirking.

"Did you do that on purpose!?" Hermione said, as she got up, blushing furiously and rubbing her head.

"Like I would want to touch _you_, mud blood," he snarled.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something back, when she noticed a gleaming badge in the shape of a 'P' fixed to his shirt.

"They made _you_ prefect?" she scoffed.

"Surprised? I'm not surprised they made _you_ prefect. You practically lick the teacher's feet."

She stormed up to him, their bodies' inches apart and said, "Watch yourself, Malfoy. I'm not going to let you walk over me this year. You may be prefect but you're not going to bully me."

Malfoy was not having this. He was not going to have some jumped up mud blood talk to him this way. He walked into her, forcing her to walk backwards into the wall of the empty corridor of the jostling train. His grey eyes bore into hers, their bodies almost touching. Hermione's hands were pressed up against the wall as she remained eye contact with his.

"Watch your tongue, Granger. _Never_ speak to me that way again," he snarled.

They both stood there, each not daring to be the first to break eye contact. Draco took her in; he noticed she looked different as he remembered. She had lost most of her frizz from her hair and it now fell in shiny, wavy locks. Her eyes were brown and sparkling, her lips were pink and plump, a few freckles scattered on her blushing cheeks and her hair smelling faintly of strawberries.

Finally, for what seemed to be a minute, Hermione pushed him away a walked off, back to her compartment, Draco watching her from behind. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and stalked off in the other direction.

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone had been sorted into their houses, and the school feast was over, everyone sleepily made their way to their dormitories.

"See you in a sec, Harry," called out Ron and Hermione as they pushed their way through the students. It was their job to guide the first years around.

Ron looked like he was having too much fun, telling off students, hurrying them along to their dorms and telling them to fix their uniforms.

* * *

Finally the castle was empty, everyone was in their dorms and Ron and Hermione were about to head back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm so tired," Hermione yawned as they dragged their feet back. They whispered the password (flibber-gibbet) and were about to enter the portrait hole when Professor McGonagall called Hermione from behind.

"Miss Granger, will you please come with me? You will be taking the first night watch with Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Weasley, you may go."

Hermione gaped at her, "You want me to go with _Malfoy_? Why can't Ron and I do it?"

"Don't make this difficult Miss Granger. You are prefects now, and whether you like it or not you will have to get along with the other prefects, that _includes_ Mr. Malfoy."

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast," said Ron. "Don't let him get to you," he added with a whisper as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

Soon after that, Hermione and Draco met up in the main entrance to start the first watch. _It's only for an hou_r, she thought to herself.

* * *

Draco was already waiting in the main entrance for her. _Where was she?_ He thought. Finally, she came gliding down the staircase. He watched her as the moon light streaming in from the nearest window shone on her, making her fair skin glow. Her hair bounced playfully off her shoulders. She walked over to him.

"About time you showed up, ready?" he said.

"Let's just get this over and done with," she sighed.

"Fine, but no talking," Draco snapped.

* * *

They walked throughout the castle, keeping the same pace but making sure they spaced themselves enough between the dark corridors. Draco watched her through the corner of his eye. Her fairy like steps were quiet compared to his loud ones. He watched her as the moonlight shone on her perfect features.

Hermione was looking straight ahead, but could feel his eyes on her. "Can I help you?" she said.

"I said, no talking," Malfoy snarled, as his eyes darted forward.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, _Draco_."

He was caught off guard for a moment, the way she said his name. It sounded heavenly, he could have listened to her say his name over and over. He shook his head to clear this thought. _She is a mud blood, a filthy mud blood._

Hermione saw that he was quiet and smirked, "What? No come back?"

Suddenly they heard what sounded like shuffling of feet up ahead. Draco held out his hand to signal to Hermione to keep quiet and whipped his wand out from his robes with his other hand. They both looked into the darkness but couldn't see anything.

"Who's there!" called out Draco. There was no response, but he had defiantly heard something. He shouted out a stunning spell, a red flash shot from his wand and hit a suit of armour, making a loud crashing noise.

Hermione yelped out in fright and lunged herself across to Draco. She grabbed his arm to lower his wand. "Malfoy, you can't just go shooting spells everywhere! What if that was a student and you hit them?!"

"Well they shouldn't be out in the first place," he shrugged her hand off his arm; her touch seemed to send a strange electric current through his body.

"That was very dangerous!" Hermione was fuming, her chest heaving. "As a prefect, I thought you would have more control than that." They both turned to face each other now.

"Oh yeah? Well I don't know how they made _you_ one, letting a filthy mud blood like you be a prefect!"

Hermione had reached her limit; she drew out her wand, ready to duel.

Spells were fired in all directions, both of them leaping out of the way to dodge them and throwing counter spells in return which were hitting walls and smashing more suits of armour.

All of a sudden they heard "Expelliarmus!" and both their wands flew into the air. McGonagall was standing in the entrance to the corridor in her nightgown, fuming.

**A/N: What did you think? Please review! Don't worry, things are set to get steamier ;) Keep reading! **

**To all my followers, I've edited some chapters slightly because it was annoying me-just grammar and punctuation-but don't worry, the story line hasn't changed.**


	2. The Trophy Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**2. The Trophy Room**

McGonagall looked at them both, nostrils flared and eyes wide. "_What_ is the meaning of this? Two students duelling, at this hour!"

Hermione had her head down, on the verge of tears. Draco was getting up off the ground, wiping blood off his lip.

"Thirty points will be deducted, _each_! And you will both be receiving detention tomorrow. I really expected more from you two."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with angst in their eyes.

"Off you go Draco," said McGonagall.

Draco walked over, picked up his wand and set off to his dorm.

"Miss Granger, I am utterly shocked at this behaviour and from a Gryffindor too!"

"Sorry Professor," Hermione said in a small voice, picked up her wand and headed back to the common room.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was having her breakfast with Ron, her nose buried in a book, she needed to distract herself from what happened last night.

"Hermione!" Harry dashed into the Great Hall and came and sat down next to her. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about last night, what happened?!"

"What do you mean, 'you're sorry'?"

"It was me," he lowered his voice, "I was the one you heard last night."

"What!?" Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Ron told me about your night watch with Malfoy, so I had to make sure he wasn't giving you a hard time or anything. I was under the invisibility cloak."

"Harry, if Malfoy found out it was you..."

"I know, I left as soon as he heard me. I didn't know that things would escalate so much between the two of you."

She looked at Harry angrily now, "well thanks to you I've got detention. Not a good start to the year."

"Wonder what you'll have to do?" Ron said, shovelling scrambled eggs in his mouth.

Hermione sighed and looked over to the Slytherin table to see Draco looking over to her.

* * *

There she was, sitting at the Gryffindor table, head buried in a book of course. _When is she not reading? _Draco thought. He had to hand it to her though; she _was_ really smart for a mud blood. _And_ she could duel. _She really put up a fight last night, did better than I thought, maybe I've underestimated her?_ He picked at his strawberries on his plate. _Strawberries, what her hair smelled like_. He closed his eyes and pictured her hair, the way it danced around her shoulders as she glided down the stairs last night.

His eyes snapped open as he heard the shrill laugh of Pansy Parkinson. He pushed his plate aside and groaned as he buried his head in his arms. Hermione Granger had always been an annoying little know-it-all. So why couldn't he stop thinking about her all of a sudden?

* * *

That evening after dinner, Hermione scrambled to get as much homework done as possible before going to detention. Not having the full night was really going to set her back. She went upstairs to get changed out of her robes. She decided to wear her jeans, sneakers and purple hoodie and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

She went back down to the common room. Ron and Harry were still there doing their homework by the fire.

"I'll see you guys later," she said.

Harry looked over apologetically, "Bye."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, exited the common room and headed for Filch's office.

* * *

Draco made his way to Filch's office. _I can't believe I'm going to do detention with that mud blood, so humiliating. At least I'll get some alone time with her. No! You cannot be considering liking this girl! Who said I have feelings for her? She's just something pretty to look at. Granger? Pretty?! Since when?_

He was wrestling with these thoughts in his head and before he knew it, he was already at Filch's office. Hermione and Filch were standing in front of the office, waiting.

* * *

"It's a shame," Filch sighed. "I thought your punishments would have been much more severe. Tonight you will be polishing trophies in the Trophy room."

He led them into the room. It was large and had glass cabinets all around the walls, displaying dusty trophies covered in cob webs.

"Oh, and there will be _no_ magic to help you, so hand over your wands."

"What!" spat Draco, "I'm not giving you my wand, you Squib!"

"Give me your wand, Malfoy, or I'll see to it that you have detention everyday for the rest of the year," Filch said menacingly.

Draco glared at him, took out his wand and thrust it into Filch's hand. He felt naked without it, his only source of power and control, now taken away from him.

"You have until ten o'clock and I want as many of these polished as possible. No funny business!" Filch left the room and it was just Hermione and Draco.

Hermione started on one cabinet at one end of the room, while Draco did the other side, their backs facing each other.

* * *

Draco grew bored quickly, _this is servant's work! Wait until my father hears about this._ He turned around to watch Hermione, her pony tail brushing her neck; he had a sudden thought of kissing that neck and hearing her moan in ecstasy, her petite figure beneath those horrible muggle clothes. He could just rip those stupid clothes off her right now.

He watched as she reached to the top of the cabinet, trying to bring down a large goblet. She was now on her tip toes, trying to reach it, jumping up and down. _Stupid girl, you're never going to reach that_. Her hoodie had come up from her waist, revealing her hips. This drove Draco wild, he walked across the room, taking big steps and stood directly behind Hermione, his hard body pressed against her back.

Hermione froze, "What are you doing?"

Draco stood there for a moment, taking in her scent. His long, thin nose buried in her hair. The smell of her perfume combined with the strawberry smell of her hair was intoxicating. He moaned in her ear.

"Relax," he said, looking smug, "just helping you get the goblet down, shorty." He reached from behind her and brought down the goblet with ease, both arms either side of her. He lowered the goblet into her trembling hands, she grasped it.

* * *

She could smell his cologne, his warm body pressed against hers. As he lowered the goblet, she could feel the muscles in his arms working as they brushed against hers. For a split second it felt nice and comforting and then she remembered it was Malfoy. She turned around, wide eyed, the goblet still in her hands. She thrust it into Draco's hands, whilst pushing him away and walked to the other side of the room.

For the rest of the night, they didn't speak to each other. They stuck to opposite ends of the room and continued polishing. Draco had a smug look on his face, _everything about her felt so right, her hair, her body, her smell. Tonight will be enough to keep me going. For now..._

**A/N: Please review! xx**


	3. Little Hats

**A/N: So in this chapter things get pretty heated. It's not overly graphic but I rated it M anyway because I'm a paranoid parrot. Enjoy!**

**3. Little Hats**

The next morning, Hermione was dozing off at the table at breakfast. She couldn't sleep last night, tossing and turning, thinking about the events of last night in the trophy room. _What was Malfoy playing at? Was this some sort of sick joke to make her feel uncomfortable? And worst of all, why did she enjoy it for a moment? His body pressed up against hers, the smell of his cologne..._

She jumped out of her seat a little when Harry slammed his goblet down on the table, splashing pumpkin juice everywhere.

"Can you believe Umbridge!?" He said, "She's mental, the whole Ministry is mental! How can they deny the fact that Voldemort is back?"

"And those 'Ministry approved' textbooks!" chimed in Ron. "We're not learning proper spells. What do _you_ think Hermione? I suppose you would be the most annoyed one, seeing as the textbook wasn't on your 'reading list' or anything," he said sarcastically.

Hermione just shrugged.

"Is everything alright?" said Harry.

_Should she tell them? No, she was just thinking too much of it, better not make a big deal out of it._

"Yeah I'm fine," she smiled weakly back at him; "I better go and get ready for class." And she hurried out of the Great Hall.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by. Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room one night with Crabbe and Goyle. Something had been bugging him for the last couple of days. His 'Hermione fix' was wearing off and he was getting restless. He only caught glimpses of her during classes. How was he going to get her alone again? She was always with Potter and Weaslebee.

Crabbe had dozed off on the leather sofa and Goyle was still trying to finish off his homework, scratching his head and tapping his foot. Draco couldn't sit still any longer; he had to get out of there. Maybe he would go to the library and see if Granger was there?

"I'm just going out for a bit," he called out to Goyle. Goyle nodded and continued working, tapping his quill on the parchment.

* * *

Draco headed off towards the library, running his fingers through his hair, quickening his step, hoping to catch her in time, it was getting pretty late.

He reached the entrance to the library and scanned the room. The whole library was dark except for the lamp lit in the very corner at the back of the library. Sure enough Hermione was sitting there by herself. A smile crept onto his face. _Perfect._

* * *

Hermione was sitting at a desk, which was littered with books and parchment. There was also a basket on the floor which was full of yarn in all sorts of colours, she was knitting little hats. She had a book propped up against the wall that she was reading at the same time. She was so absorbed in what she was doing she jumped when she heard a voice.

"What _are_ you doing, Granger?"

"Merlin's beard!" Hermione yelled as she dropped her knitting to the floor, "You gave me a fright!"

She went to pick it up, but Draco was already bending down grabbing it off the floor. He held it up to look at it.

"What is this supposed to be?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but it's a hat. I'm making them for the house elves."

Draco snorted, "Oh you are too cute. I see what you're doing, you know that's never going to work, you have to be their master to be able to free them."

Hermione snatched the knitting out of Draco's hands, "Well it's worth a try."

"Don't you see Granger, they were made to work, they _like_ working, it's in their nature."

"How can anyone _like_ working in those conditions? They have no rights!" She was angry now; she stood up fast from her chair, making it topple over.

Draco came in closer, "You're such a muggle, you will never understand."

Hermione came in closer as well, she was not going to lose this argument, "No, I understand perfectly well. Your family are a bunch of slave drivers, who think they are the only superior ones in the world. Well I have news for you, your family is pathetic and I'm glad I'm not pureblood like you."

Draco, now fuming, grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her back against the desk, books and parchment scattering everywhere. Hermione was sitting on the desk, back against the wall. She looked at him with wide eyes, breathing heavily. He nudged her legs open with his and stood in between them, his eyes fixed on hers.

He couldn't resist her any longer, he let go of her wrists and quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her, sliding her across the desk towards him.

* * *

Hermione was waiting to be yelled at or hexed, but sat there in shock as Draco pressed his lips to hers. His arms fixed tightly around her, she couldn't escape. She let out a little scream into this mouth, but that only seemed to drive him wilder. He tried to pry her lips open with his, but she kept them shut.

"Come on Granger, show me what you got," he whispered.

"Get off me Malfoy!" She was kicking the back of his legs with hers but he didn't budge, he was too strong.

* * *

She tasted amazing, her skin so soft and perfume igniting his senses. He was getting more and more turned on. He reached his hand up to her hair and pulled it back, exposing her neck. Hermione yelled out in pain, this only got Draco more fired up. Draco started kissing all up and down her neck, making his way down to her collarbone.

"Hermione, work with me here," Draco whispered.

This took her off guard. Never had he referred to her by her first name. The way he said it was with such sweetness. She looked at him in astonishment.

"What?" He said cheekily, "that _is_ your name isn't it?"

He was back up to her lips now. His lips were so soft, his scent was filling her nostrils. _I am kissing Draco Malfoy, I am kissing Draco Malfoy, _was all she could think about while he was all over her. _So did this mean that he liked her? If so, for how long? Was this a new side to Draco that was longing to come out?_

She slowly felt her lips part against his. Draco responded immediately and plunged his tongue in her mouth. Her body started to relax a little. She was just about to kiss him back, when they both heard footsteps. Draco quickly whipped around to see who it was. Hermione came to her senses and seized the opportunity by kneeing Draco in the groin. He let go of Hermione immediately, kneeling down in pain. Hermione quickly hopped off the desk and ran out of there tripping over everything to get back to the common room.

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!**


	4. Dumbledore's Army

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I needed to add in a bit of story development. There isn't much Dramione romance in this chapter but keep reading because this chapter is important to the story.**

**4. Dumbledore's Army**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were up to their necks with homework. Ever since Ron made the Quidditch team as Keeper, he and Harry were practising almost every day out on the Quidditch pitch.

Umbridge had become High Inquisitor, making all the teachers very on edge. In particular, Snape who let out his frustration by setting the class ten inches of parchment on the effects of bloodroot potion.

Hermione was so busy with her study; she didn't have time to talk about her incident with Malfoy. She hadn't even decided if she was going to say anything about it. Harry, as it is was getting enough heat from Umbridge. His reoccurring nightmares he talked about weren't helping either. Ron was also busy with Quidditch, prefect duties and school work. So in her free time (little that she had), Hermione just sat by the fire in the common room, knitting her little hats. She was avoiding the library after what happened in there last time.

One night, the three of them sat around a desk, doing their transfiguration homework when Hermione spotted Harry's hand.

"What happened to your hand?" she said.

Harry tried to hide it under the desk, but Hermione quickly grabbed it and held it out. There was writing on his hand that looked like it had been carved there, _I must not tell lies_.

"Harry! What has Umbridge done to you? She's torturing you. You have to say something to Dumbledore."

"No Hermione," Harry withdrew his hand, "Dumbledore is busy enough as it is. I don't want to worry him for nothing."

"She has gone too far mate," said Ron, who now too was observing Harry's hand.

Hermione got up from her chair now, pacing around the room angrily. "She's turning the school into a prison! We're not learning _any_ defensive spells. We need someone to teach us. If..._V...Voldemort_ (she cringed a little) is really back, we have to prepare ourselves."

Harry and Ron considered her for a moment.

"Harry can teach us!" Ron said.

"What?!" scoffed Harry, almost knocking his ink bottle over.

"Yes! Good thinking Ron. Harry you would be _perfect_," said Hermione, clapping her hands together in excitement.

"No way! Nobody even wants to talk to me, let alone let me teach them."

"Come on Harry," said Ron encouragingly, "you're the only person who knows about the dark arts."

* * *

The DA (Dumbledore's Army) was established, they had enthusiastic members and they had found a place to practice (Room of Requirement). Everyone had managed to keep the group under wraps; they each received a fake galleon (which Hermione conjured) which helped them communicate to each other about meeting times or for emergencies. Hermione was happy that the group was up and running, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and learning lots.

* * *

One afternoon, they had just finished a DA lesson. Everyone had gone back to their common rooms. It was just Harry, Hermione and Ron who were packing up.

"That was a good lesson today, Harry," Hermione said happily. "It's kind of fun, breaking the rules and going behind Umbridge's back."

Ron laughed, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" He looked down at his watch, "Harry! We forgot about Quidditch practice, it starts in five minutes!"

They both looked at Hermione with puppy dog eyes. "Its fine, I'll pack up the rest of the things," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, you're the best!" yelled out Harry, as him and Ron bolted for the door. They peeked around the door to make sure no one was around before running back to the common room.

Hermione just laughed and shook her head as she stacked up cushions and put away props. Ron was right; she _did_ feel like a different person. All this rule breaking, the old Hermione would have never condoned this. Before and after each DA lesson, she always felt butterflies as she sneaked between the corridors. She felt a rush that went all the way from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. A rush that she looked forward to, it was exhilarating.

* * *

She finished packing the last of the things and exited the Room of Requirement and tip toed her way down the corridor, careful not to be seen. When she thought she was at a safe distance from the room, she walked at a normal pace back to the common room. She had just turned the corner when she heard someone.

"Hey, Granger."

She turned around quickly to see who it was, slightly scared. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted the person who was calling her.

Malfoy.

**A/N; Uh oh, where is this headed? Stay tuned! Review, review, review!**


	5. Planting the Seed

**5. Planting the Seed**

Draco was crouched over his desk, finishing the last of his potions homework. _Snape will be happy with that,_ he thought. He put down his quill, sat back in his chair and stretched his long arms out behind him, giving a big yawn, his hair falling out of his eyes as he tilted his head back. _What to do now._ He had been so busy lately with school work and prefect duties. Crabbe and Goyle had detention that night, something about messing with the first years and Pansy had been keeping her distance ever since he yelled at her for something. Draco couldn't even be bothered to remember what it was. Nor did he care, really. He _was_ craving attention though. Attention from one person in particular. He pictured her in his mind, that night of the kiss, how she tasted. He licked his lips and groaned. He needed more, he needed his fix.

* * *

Not knowing where she would be, he walked through the castle hoping he would bump into her. He looked in the library, the great hall and nearly everywhere else he could think of. Agitated and tired he decided to head back to the Slytherin common room, when he heard running footsteps. Ready to tell off whoever it was for running, he waited in the corridor and who should turn the corner? Potter and Weaslebee. They almost collided with him.

"Watch where you're going Potter, or I'll have you in detention," snarled Malfoy.

"Get lost Malfoy," warned Ron, as they continued running forwards.

Malfoy burned holes in the back of their heads as they ran off, then he heard Harry say, "Do you think Hermione will be alright back there?" his voice trailing off.

Draco felt as though someone had yanked his stomach out. _So, Granger was here somewhere, he just had to wait until she passed through, she was bound to be out soon, wherever she was._ He decided to wait in an empty classroom by the door so to not raise any suspicion. It was getting dark now anyway, so students were back in their dormitories. The corridors were empty.

* * *

After what seemed like ten minutes, he finally heard footsteps. He knew they were hers, he would know it anywhere, her light, quick steps on the cold stone floors. Just hearing her footsteps started getting him excited. He longed for her touch, the feel of her lips on his...

He stepped out of the classroom and leaned against the wall, arms folded and waiting. She turned the corner and walked straight past him, her eyes glued to the floor.

"Hey, Granger," Draco called out.

She whipped around, her wavy locks flying into her face, staring at him wide eyed. She was exquisite.

"Malfoy! What are you doing, lurking around the hallways?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't turn this around on me, what do you want?"

_Shit! _He thought. He hadn't figured out what he was going to say to her, all he knew was that he had to get her alone.

"I...er...Dumbledore wants to see us, prefect stuff," he lied.

"What about Ron?"

"He just needs to see one of you...now...er...stop asking stupid questions and hurry up," Draco snapped.

She looked at him suspiciously for a moment, then sighed and started walking. They walked side by side down the hallway.

_Now what am I going to do? This is the worst plan ever!_ He saw an empty classroom up ahead on his left, _perfect, _now all he had to do was get her in there. They kept walking, Draco's breathe quickening, getting closer and closer to the classroom.

* * *

Hermione, walked by Draco's side, this was the first time they had been together since the library incident. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, his face looking straight ahead. His profile was perfect, his long thin nose, his curved lips and blonde fringe that swept just above his eyes. There was no one else around, just her and Draco in the deserted hallway. For some reason she started to get that same rush again, the rush she felt when sneaking around.

All of a sudden Draco had grabbed her by the wrist, and threw her into the classroom. She lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Silencio," he muttered. The classroom was now sound proof. "Expelliarmus," he yelled at her. Hermione was too slow for Draco as she tried to draw her wand from her skirt. It went flying in the air and Draco caught it, he locked the door.

Hermione scrambled to her feet and made her way to the back of the classroom, winding through the desks. Draco didn't move from his position, he dropped both wands to the floor and raised his hands in the air, showing that he wasn't going to hex her.

"What do you want?" spat Hermione.

Draco chuckled darkly, "What I want, is _you_."

Hermione snorted, this had to be some sort of trick.

"Oh come now," he purred, "don't tell me you didn't enjoy our steamy moment in the library. You want me too Granger, admit it."

"What are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked, scared of what the answer might be.

Draco smiled, "Don't worry, I won't do anything to you that you won't like." He made his way over to her, weaving through the desks.

"How do you know what I like?" Her voice now shaking.

"Oh don't worry; I'll have you begging me to do unspeakable things to you."

"Unlikely," she was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. Draco was nearing towards her. _Go away butterflies, this is not an appropriate time!_ _Why was this exciting her? She should be screaming and telling him to go away. But that was the old Hermione. This new one was the thrill seeking Hermione, the rule breaker._

He was now standing an inch from her, his insides begging him to just rip her clothes off and take her on the desk. But no, he had to take it slow, only if he wanted her to be truly his. All he had to do was release the fire from within her.

He pressed his hips up against her, pinning her to the wall, his warm body against her trembling one. She looked up at him, with angst in her eyes. His cold grey eyes stared into her sparkling chocolate brown ones. He placed his left arm around her hips, bringing her in close, almost crushing her body into his and placed his right hand on the back of her head, burying his long fingers in her thick hair. He lowered his head and gently planted his lush lips onto hers.

_Fight back! _She thought. But she couldn't, she was paralysed, paralysed by his smell, his arms around her waist, his lips on hers. She just stood there, frozen, held up in his grasp.

"Kiss me back, Hermione," crooned Draco.

She felt another rush of adrenalin as he said her name. He lowered his lips again onto hers and she responded, opening her mouth against his. He felt her response and smiled into her kiss.

"That's more like it," he continued kissing her.

Her lips were moving against his, both panting as the kissing grew heavier, her mind was swimming. Her hands were all over Draco now, one rubbing up and down his back and the other gently clenching his soft silky hair. He pulled back her head and started kissing her neck up and down. This seemed to drive her over the edge. She let out a moan as he continued. She pushed him backwards onto one of the desks and they continued kissing, his strong arms never leaving her waist. He turned her around so now she was sitting on the desk. They broke apart for a moment, taking each other in, both looking hungrily at each other. Then they embraced again, he kissed her neck, down to her collarbone. With one hand he undid her top button and continued down, kissing the top of her chest. She let out another moan, fingers digging into his hair. Draco smiled, _he had her_.

He suddenly stopped and pulled back, smiling darkly at her.

"Why did you stop?" asked Hermione, chest heaving.

Draco laughed, "Told you, you would be begging for me."

He made for the exit, fixing up his outfit, picked up his wand and walked out of the classroom. It took him everything he had to not go back there and finish the job, but he knew it had to be done. He had planted the seed.

* * *

"I feel bad for her, she'll be all alone," said Ron as he stuffed the last of his things in his trunk.

"We've already been through this Ron," said Harry as he tried to stuff Hedwig back in her cage, she wasn't happy about it, biting at his fingers. "She has to stay back because she is a prefect, and you are going because you need to spend time with your dad, and I'm going because I need to speak to Sirius. McGonagall gave you special consideration to go because of Mr. Weasley's attack."

Ron sighed, "I still don't like the idea of her being alone though."

* * *

They made their way down the staircase with their trunks. Hermione was sitting in an armchair by the fire, knitting more hats. She had made at least fifteen of them.

"Still haven't given up on the whole house elf thing?" said Ron, "I don't know why your bothering, you can't set them free by just placing hats everywhere on random objects."

Hermione just ignored him and kept knitting.

"We're off soon," said Harry feeling guilty.

Hermione smiled at them, "Have fun."

"Look, we're sorry that you'll be alone here for Christmas," said Ron.

Hermione just smiled again and said, "Ron its fine, believe me, you should go home, you need to spend time with your dad. Besides I need to be here, we need at least one Gryffindor prefect to monitor things."

She walked with them out of the common room and into the main entrance. They both hugged her goodbye and they set off for the train platform. She looked out at them as they made their way down, waving at them. She turned and headed back to the common room slowly. _Alone_, she thought. It won't be for too long.

She felt eyes on her and turned to see someone staring at her. Well...she was not _completely_ alone. There was still the prefect from Slytherin.

**A/N: Are you liking it so far? I would LOVE to hear your thoughts!**


	6. Hermione's Realisation

**A/N: This one is a long chapter, so sit back and relax :) It is also my favourite so far and I've enjoyed writing it the most. I think my writing has gotten a lot better in this one too (not meaning to brag :p). Have fun!**

**6. Hermione's Realisation**

Hermione lay in bed, the first morning of the Christmas holidays. She was the only one left in her dormitory; everyone in Gryffindor had gone home except for three first years, two fourth years and two sixth years. She looked at her clock, it was seven thirty. She rolled over and closed her eyes, _just a few more minutes,_ she thought. Images from the other night flashed before her eyes. _Draco, pinning her against the wall, kissing her neck, leaving her wanting more. _She hadn't decided what to make of that night. Did she like him? She had to admit it was pretty hot, how he took over like that. _Dammit, he was good_. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she got up and went to have a hot shower. She got dressed in her casual clothes (jeans and long sleeved top) and made her way down to breakfast.

* * *

The Great Hall looked different than usual. Instead of the four long house tables, there was one long table down the centre of the hall to accommodate for the little amount of students there were (all up, about fifty students) The hall was decorated like it always was each Christmas, big pine trees that Hagrid cut down, sparkling with decorations.

Hermione sat down and helped herself to some porridge, not feeling very hungry though. She just played with it, running her spoon through the thick gluggy mixture, making lines and watching as they disappeared. It was only the first day of the holidays and she was already bored. On the other end of the table, sat Draco. _Should she go up and talk to him? Should they discuss what happened the other night? _But she couldn't do it now, not while there was people around. She saw him quickly look in her direction. _Crap! He caught me staring._

* * *

_Ha! _Thought Draco. _She can't keep her eyes off me. I bet she was thinking of the other night._ He ached for her perfect body under his own. _She'll be head over heels for me soon, only a matter of time._

* * *

Just then Professor McGonagall came over to the table, "Attention third years and above, you now have permission to go into Hogsmeade during the holidays. So if you have your permission slips please hand them over and you are free to go."

Hermione grew a little excited, she completely forgot about the Hogsmeade trip. So she was going to have something to do after all. She scoffed down her porridge and raced back up to her dormitory to get ready. She threw on a thick black coat, dark purple scarf, black gloves, grey beanie and snow boots. She stuffed her permission slip in her pocket and headed out.

* * *

The cold chill in the air made her breathe come out puffs as she trudged along the snow covered road. She couldn't wait to visit Honeydukes to pick up some sweets. She thought she would get some things for Harry and Ron too for Christmas.

She finally reached Hogsmeade, it looked beautiful. Christmas lights hung from the street lamps, shop windows were decorated with twinkling tinsel and fairy lights and snow blanketed over the roofs. She made her way over to Honeydukes. It was warm inside and the whole shop smelled of sweets. Jars and jars of sweets in every colour lined the shelves. She could have stayed in there forever. She ended up buying some Fizzing Whisbees for Harry, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum for Ron and some Sugar-Spun Quills for herself. She exited the shop, carrying her purchases in a bag with one hand while sucking on a sugar quill with the other.

She made her way slowly down the road, looking into shop windows when she stopped in her tracks. Malfoy was looking into a shop window absentmindedly (Dervish & Banges), he was alone.

A jolt went through her stomach. If she was going to speak with him, now would be the perfect time. She made her way over to him, butterflies in her stomach. She had no idea what she was going to say to him but was determined to speak to him.

"Malfoy," she called out as she trudged through the snow.

Draco turned towards her; a smile crept on his face. _He knew it; he knew it was only a matter of time before she came for more._

"Couldn't stay away from me any longer I see," he chuckled.

Hermione blushed a little, "Where are your cronies?"

"They went home for the holidays, what do you want?"

"Look, can we talk? How about The Three Broomsticks? I need to go inside, I'm freezing."

Draco wished he could have held her in his arms, blocking her from the harsh winter wind. But he had to remain strong, he couldn't act needy around her. He would only have to put up this facade for a little while longer...

* * *

They entered The Three Broomsticks and walked up to the bar to order their drinks.

"I'll have a butterbeer with some ginger in mine, please," said Hermione.

"Make that two," Draco said.

"You like yours with ginger as well?"

"Yeah, that's how I've always had it, why do you sound so shocked?"

Hermione just blushed and looked the other way.

They collected their drinks and Draco led her into a secluded spot at the back of the shop. They both sipped on their drinks silently. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat, bouncing her leg up and down nervously, her eyes darting around the room trying to look anywhere but at Draco. Draco was sitting back in his chair with one elbow resting against the back of it, studying her face intently.

"Well... what did you want to talk about Granger?" He said sharply, even though he had a good idea what it was.

"I...er... wanted to talk about what happened the other night."

"What about it?"

"I don't understand why you did it; do you like me or something?"

"Don't play dumb Granger; we both know how smart you are. I thought that would have been obvious by now, but yes, if you haven't figured it out already, I like you. The question is..." He leaned forward and put his hand on her knee, to stop it from bouncing, "...did _you _like it?"

Hermione was blushing furiously now, she was getting hot under her clothes so she removed her scarf and beanie, dusting the snowflakes out of her windswept hair.

"Well?" Crooned Draco.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I...I didn't... hate it."

_What! _She thought. _Am I actually confessing to Draco Malfoy that I enjoyed being ravished by him?!_

Draco smirked at her, "So you like me too, huh? I mean, not that any girl would have trouble with that."

"This does _not_ mean we are in a relationship, Draco Malfoy," she said sternly.

"Oh, so you mean like 'fuck buddies'? Gotcha," he winked at her and drained the last of his butterbeer down.

"No! That's not what I..."

"Let me know when you want to go on a 'date,' if you know what I mean," he chuckled, got out of his seat and made for the exit.

Hermione sat there looking confused. Had she just made things better or worse?

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Hermione woke to find presents at the foot of her bed (she felt a pang of guilt as she realised the house elves must have put them there; she must remember to knit some more hats). She received a self inking quill from Harry, a book from Ron ('Powerful Witches & Wizards Through the Ages'), some homemade fudge from Mrs. Weasley and a new watch from her parents. She hopped out of bed, had a shower and headed for breakfast, humming Christmas carols as she went.

* * *

All the teachers and students were there in the Great Hall, including Dumbledore, who was sitting at the head of the table. There was an exchange of greetings and smiling faces all around, everyone chattering away excitedly.

Dumbledore stood up to speak and they all went quiet, "Tonight there will be a special Christmas feast for everyone, so make sure you are all here, dressed in your finest," he smiled. "Also I have another announcement. As a treat we will be having a New Years Eve party in the Great Hall. The heads of house have kindly organised it for all of you, so please give them a round of applause." Everyone clapped loudly at this news, they were murmuring to each other excitedly.

* * *

Hermione, now excited for the New Years Eve party was thinking about what she was going to wear (she would have to go into Hogsmeade again to find an outfit) as she headed back to the common room when she heard a "psst!"

She looked to her right to see Draco hiding in the shadows of a statue, clutching something in his hands. She looked around, to make sure the coast was clear and she walked over to him, he had a cheeky smile on his face.

"Got you something, Granger."

She gasped, "Why did you do that? I didn't get you anything!"

"Don't worry, you can...uh...pay me back later," he smirked.

She looked at him sceptically now as he handed her the gift.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't open it here." As his lips brushed against her ear, it sent shivers down her spine. He took off down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione was back in her dormitory now, the present lying on her bed. _What if this was just some prank?_ She was acting stupid, she thought. So she decided to open it. It was a red coloured gift bag with purple tissue paper sticking out. She reached into the bag and felt something lacy between her fingers.

She drew the contents out of the bag and gasped, _that cheeky git_. It was a pair of lacy black panties. She reached into the bag again to find a matching lacy black bra. Hermione laid the set out on her bed, staring at it in disbelief. She read the card that was attached to the bag:

_To my little fuck buddy,_

_Think of me when you wear this ;)_

_Merry Christmas_

_~Draco_

She suddenly felt hot under the collar; she felt the same adrenalin rush go through her like before. It started from the top of her head to the tip of her toes.

* * *

For the rest of the day, she stayed in the common room, not wanting to bump into Draco if he was out there. She looked out the window to see most of the students playing in the snow. There were only the two fourth years playing wizard chess in the common room, as well as her. She knitted a few more hats (she was getting much better) and started reading the book Ron gave her, not bothering going down for lunch, she was already full from eating Mrs. Weasley's fudge anyway.

* * *

She was just about to doze off on the couch when the three first years came in noisily, covered in snow. She looked down at her watch to see that it was almost five o'clock. _Blimey!_ She thought. The feast started at six, so she decided to get ready. She stood up and gave a big stretch and went for the showers.

As this was a special feast, she decided to wear her special dress. It was a red cocktail dress that came just above her knees. The neckline was in a V-shape, but was modest. She wore a pair of black heels, not too high. Her hair was half up, half down, which was fastened with a silver clip. And she only wore a little bit of makeup (blusher, mascara and lip gloss). She checked herself in the mirror, gave a nervous sigh and headed out.

* * *

Draco made his way to the Great Hall. He was in his best suit, black shirt and tie. He didn't really feel like participating in this stupid school feast but he was hoping to see Granger, he knew she had been avoiding him all day and he knew it was because of the gift. He smiled to himself; he wanted to see the look on her face when she saw what it was. He pictured her wearing the underwear, the black lace panties stretched across her lush ass, the black lacy bra showing off her cleavage. Just the thought of it sent excitement through his body and into his pants. He had to have her.

As he made his way to the Great Hall, he heard heels on the stone floor. He looked up ahead to find none other than Granger coming in the opposite direction. His eyes popped as she came closer, taking her in. She smiled shyly.

"You polish up pretty well, Granger," he said as they met up in front of the entrance of the Great Hall.

"So do you," she said.

She looked exquisite. It reminded him last year at the Yule Ball, how she looked. Every guy had their eye on her. He had to bite down hard on his lip to restrain himself from whisking her away right now and doing unspeakable things to her. He tasted blood coming from his lip and quickly released it. He held out his arm and she gingerly looped her arm through, she was about to step forward when he held her back for a moment.

"What did you think of the gift?" he whispered.

"I...err...I," she stuttered.

Draco just chuckled and led her forward towards the Great Hall. It had its usual Christmas decorations lining the walls. The long table looked magnificent, it was covered in a while table cloth. There were white stick candles sitting in sliver arbours. Running down the middle of the table was an abundance of holly and nestled within it sat colourful Christmas crackers. The usual benches were replaced by elegant chairs with red cushions on it. The whole hall was ambient and dark except for the lights that flickered from the Christmas trees and the candles on the tables. Bewitched snow fell from the ceiling and disappeared inches above everyone's heads.

Everyone was dressed in their finest, students in elegant dresses and suits and teachers in dashing robes. Draco led Hermione over to the table, seated her and sat down next to her. Once everyone had arrived and seated themselves, Dumbledore, who again was at the head of the table rose from his seat, he clinked his goblet with a fork and everyone turned to listen.

"Just a few words before we begin our feast: wishing you all a Merry Christmas, you all look marvellous tonight," he raised his goblet. Everyone did the same, "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

The whole hall filled with chatter and laughter as they ate and drank. Hermione was making conversation with a fellow fifth year from Hufflepuff across the table. Draco was looking sulkily at his plate, playing with his food. _He needed to move things along with Granger_. He got an idea and a wicked smile played across his face. As Hermione was talking to the Hufflepuff, he moved his hand under the table and squeezed her thigh.

* * *

Hermione felt his hand on her thigh, she twitched her leg in shock, making her knee bump the top of the table almost knocking her goblet over. She felt herself getting flustered and she stuttered as she spoke. Her eyes quickly darted to the side, giving Draco a deadly look, trying not to make a scene. He just smirked back at her. She felt as he rubbed his hand up and down her thigh. It was turning her on a little.

* * *

Draco watched her as he stroked her thigh, her face and chest were all red, her hand shaking as she picked up her goblet to take a sip of water. Watching her getting flustered was turning him on majorly. He now reached under her dress, stroking her bare skin. She let out a little gasp and the Hufflepuff looked at her concerned.

"Are you alright? You seem nervous," she asked.

"Oh no, I'm quite alright...um... you were telling me about your parents?"

The Hufflepuff picked up where she left off and continued to chatter on. Malfoy had to stuff his fist in his mouth to stop him from laughing out loud. Hermione turned to him quickly and scowled at him.

* * *

Once the feast was over, most of the students and teachers stayed behind to continue the celebrations. Others, including Hermione, headed back to the common room. She didn't get very far when Draco grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a dark corridor. She let out a little yelp.

"Shh, it's me," he said, both hands around her wrists. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye?"

He moved both his hands down her back, down to her butt and squeezed gently, bringing her in closer. Hermione looked up at him, butterflies swarming her stomach. She craned her neck up, eyes closed, leaning in for the kiss slowly and her heart pounding fast. He leaned in closer as well. They were almost about to kiss, when Draco whispered, "goodbye," and whisked away.

Hermione stood there with a shocked expression, which then turned into a smile. _So, he's playing hard to get? Trying to lure me in? It was sick, it was twisted, and it was...working._

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm still working on the seventh, but it will be out shortly. I should really be doing uni work, but I will not rest until it is finished! This has Sirius-ly become my new obsession, ahhhh! XD**


	7. Three, Two, One

**A/N: I watched a video online of Tom Felton saying he's read Dramione fan fiction. So if you're reading this, Hi Tom! Or any other cast member for that matter! Haha, couldn't resist.**

**I've decided to name the Hufflepuff girl from the previous chapter because she crops up more in this one. **

**Warning: this has a bit more adult content than the previous chapters.**

**7. Three, Two, One...**

That night after the Christmas feast, Hermione paced up and down her dormitory. _Ok, so here are the facts, _she thought_. He likes me, I like him. He's in Slytherin, I'm in Gryffindor. He's evil, I'm good. He's pureblood, I'm muggle born and he's enemies with my two best friends._ _So I like him? And so what if I do? I'm allowed to have a crush on someone. But it's Draco Malfoy! You were born to hate him, he was born to hate you. _She flopped herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow. This whole ordeal was making her head hurt. What if they became a couple? Harry and Ron would never speak to her again. She got under the covers and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

She was walking down the aisle in a white flowing dress. There stood Draco in a tux, smiling at her. The scene flashed to their honeymoon. They were lying in bed, Hermione in her black lace lingerie. Bodies wrapped up in each other amongst the soft sheets. She moaned as Draco lay on top of her caressing her body, she arched her back, clenching the sheets as he licked and sucked her all over.

* * *

She woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, she was sweating and panting, her nether regions throbbing. She put her hands in her head, _Oh Godric, I just had a sex dream about Malfloy._

* * *

She got out of bed that morning, the dream still lingering vividly in her mind. She walked over to the basin and splashed her face with cool water. So it seemed her feelings were growing stronger for him. Maybe it would be okay if she went out with him, it could be their secret, no one had to know, especially Harry or Ron.

She decided to go to Hogsmeade again to find a dress for the New Years Eve party. That would keep her mind off _him_.

* * *

She spent most of the day there, shopping for her dress, bumped into the Hufflepuff girl (Mary Appleby) from the Christmas dinner and chatted at The Three Broomsticks over butterbeer and bought some new parchment and ink for school.

"So," said Mary, as they walked back to the castle. "I noticed you were with Malfoy last night, are you a couple or something?"

"What!?" Hermione said defensively, "We are _not_ a couple."

"Ok! Sorry, I was just curious." She paused for a second, "he's actually pretty good looking, for a Slytherin I mean," she added in quickly. "In fact... I was thinking of making a move at the New Years Eve party."

Hermione stopped in her tracks now looking at Mary, wide eyed and gaping at her.

"I know!" Mary continued, burying her hands in her face, clearly embarrassed. "He's vile and cruel, but so damn sexy, in a dark sort of way, you know?"

Hermione _did_ know, but remained silent. For the rest of the trip back to castle, they talked about the party and what they were going to wear and how they were going to do their hair. It felt nice for a change to talk about girly things, something that Hermione definitely didn't talk about with Ron or Harry.

* * *

Mary and Hermione hung out a lot over the next few days. They read books together in the library, built a snowman, played wizard chess, and gossiped. Mary usually just talked about Malfoy and how she was going to seduce him at the party.

"The dress I got is pretty revealing," she said one day in the library, as they were reading. "Surely he will notice me in that."

"Mmm hmm," said Hermione, not bothering to take her eyes off her book. Talking about Malfoy all day was getting on her nerves and she felt herself getting jealous, picturing Draco and Mary dancing together at the party.

"I could slip him a love potion maybe?"

Hermione's eyes darted from the book to Mary, "That's illegal! If you do it, I'm telling Dumbledore. Besides it will take days to brew."

"It was just a thought. Merlin's beard, you're such a goody two shoes," she joked.

Hermione closed her book and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Mary.

"I...er...have prefect duties," Hermione lied. She didn't like hanging out with Mary anymore she decided.

She stormed off back to the common room, hands clenched in a fist. _What if Mary succeeded in seducing Draco? She couldn't stand the thought of him with another girl._

* * *

Finally, it was the night of the New Years Eve party. It started at seven and it was six now. Hermione decided to get ready, she was nervous all day and didn't leave the common room, worried about bumping into Draco or Mary. More worried about the fact that if she saw Mary again, she might have punched her in the face.

* * *

She had a shower and came out in her towel, she rummaged through her undergarments looking for a bra and panties when she came across the black lacy ones Draco gave her. With a smirk, she pulled them out and wore it, a perfect fit. It made her feel sexy and confident. She pulled out her new dress she bought from Hogsmeade and slipped it on. It was a black velvet cocktail dress with short sleeves and a swishy skirt that stopped just above her knees (it was the 90's after all). She wore her black stockings and black heels, the same ones she wore for the Christmas dinner. She charmed her hair to sit straight, she had been practising this spell for the past few days now, hoping it would last the night. Her makeup was a little more generous this time (black eyeliner, mascara, blusher and a slick of red lipstick).

She smiled into the mirror, satisfied with the result, her reflection in the mirror winked back at her, and she left her dormitory and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

She almost didn't recognise it as she walked in, it was completely transformed. A small stage had been set up where a local wizard band was playing music (The Black Cats). The whole room was dark except for blue and purple lights that were splashed across the walls. A table stretched along one side of the room filled with canapés and drinks and chairs lined the hall. But the best part of the decorations was the bewitched sky which was raining glitter and stopping inches above everyone's heads. It looked like millions of dazzling stars in the sky. The place truly looked magical. She then noticed there were more than fifty students here now. The hall was filled with people, most of the students had heard about the party and returned early to attend, including...

"Harry, Ron, Ginny!" she exclaimed.

They all came running over to her and scooped her up in a massive group hug, almost knocking her to the floor.

"When did you guys get here?"

"About an hour ago," said Ginny, beaming. "We wanted to keep it a surprise."

Hermione was so happy to see them; she forgot how much she missed them. "How did you find out about the party?" she asked.

"Fred and George told us about it, must have heard about it from a friend. Had to convince mum first about letting us go, but then dad talked her into it. Got here by port key," said Ron.

The four of them started talking about what they did on the holidays, when Harry said,

"Hope Malfoy hasn't been giving you any trouble."

She laughed a little too loud at this comment and said, "No, no trouble at all." She quickly took a large gulp of punch.

Harry stared at her suspiciously for a moment then said, "Good to hear." And they continued their conversation.

_Where was he?_ She thought. She scanned the room, searching for him but was nowhere to be seen. _Relax, the night is still early, he'll show up._ She _did_ spot Mary though, a few meters away talking with her fellow Hufflepuffs. She wasn't joking the other day when she said her dress was revealing. Mary was wearing a hot pink dress with a plunging neck line showing off her ample bosom with a short, tight skirt and sky high heels. _That slut, _Hermione thought.

* * *

"I've noticed you have been getting along with Miss Granger lately," said Umbridge, taking a sip of tea from her fine China.

Draco stood in Umbridge's office, which was decorated sickeningly pink all over, "Yes, professor" he said.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

Draco paused for a moment then replied, "No, we're just friends."

"Friends?" she said in a high pitched voice, a twisted smile on her face. "I thought you two were quite the opposite?"

Draco didn't respond.

"I want you to find out what her and her little friends are up to. I know they're up to something."

"But prof..."

"Draco, as part of the Inquisitorial Squad, you are obliged to do as I say," she said sweetly.

Draco dug his fingers down on the chair in front of him.

"You are to remain friends with Miss Granger and find out what she is up to," she continued. "She must never suspect anything."

Draco just stood there, jaw clenched.

"You may go," Umbridge said, softly.

* * *

Draco stood in the shadows of the Great Hall, watching everyone else celebrate. He spotted Hermione chatting with the Weasley girl. She looked mesmerising as she laughed and talked animatedly. Ron came over to her and asked if she wanted to dance, which she said yes and they made their way to the dance floor. Flooded with jealousy, Draco decided to go over there to give the red head a piece of his mind. _She is mine, and mine alone._

He was about to step forward when a girl blocked him from his path.

"Hi Draco," said Mary.

Draco looked down to see the Hufflepuff he recognised from the Christmas dinner.

"And you are?" he said coldly.

"Mary Appleby, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Fishing, what does it look like?" he said sarcastically, while glancing over Mary's shoulder to see Hermione getting twirled around by Ron, laughing.

Mary let out a high pitched giggle and touched his arm, "You're so funny! Do you want to dance?"

"Why would..." Draco began, but then he got an idea, "...yes, yes I would," he said, smiling.

He grabbed her by the hand and led her to the dance floor, as a slow song came on.

* * *

Hermione stopped dancing with Ron when the slow song came on (_too weird_, the thought). Ron went to talk to Neville and Luna, Harry was still dancing with Cho Chang. Hermione made her way over to get another drink.

She was sipping her drink, when she noticed a flash of hot pink from the corner of her eye. She looked over to find Mary with her hands wrapped around Draco's neck and his hands on her waist, slow dancing. A white hot rage went through Hermione. _That bitch! _She slammed her cup down on the table and stormed over to them.

She tapped Mary on the shoulder, "Excuse me."

Mary turned to look at her, "Oh hey Hermione, how's it going?"

"Mind if I steal Draco for a moment? Prefect business."

Mary whispered to her, "Do you _have_ to do it now? I'm making progress here."

Draco chimed in, "It's ok Mary, I won't be long."

Mary glared at Hermione and stalked off to her friends.

"So, I see you're hitting things off with her," said Hermione sadly, to Draco.

"Are you joking? I would never go out with her, she's vile. I was trying to make you jealous, which proved to work," he smirked.

Hermione blushed.

"So... do you want to get out of here?" said Draco.

Hermione bit her lip and looked around the room. No one seemed to be paying attention to them, her friends were off dancing and talking.

She nodded and Draco took her gently by the hand and led her out of the Great Hall. They found a secluded spot in a dark hallway and wrapped their arms around each other.

"You look so sexy tonight Hermione," whispered Draco, in her ear.

_He did it again! _She thought. Him saying her first name felt wonderful. As if he was treating her as a different person. She couldn't resist him anymore, she grabbed his shirt from its collar and pulled him forwards, planting her lips on his. He placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her back. His lips were soft and his scent was driving her crazy. She ran her fingers through his silky blonde hair. He placed his hands on her butt, bringing her in closer. With one hand he pulled her head back and sucked her neck, she let out a moan. They broke apart, both breathing heavily.

"I think we need to take this somewhere else," Draco whispered, smiling cheekily.

Hermione thought for a moment then said, "I know just the place." She grabbed his hand and ran for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Once they entered, before them was a small cosy room with a double bed in the middle, with rose petals scattered over it. Draco picked Hermione up and carried her over to the bed, she laughed. He lowered her down on the bed gently and placed himself on top of her, not touching her. She reached up to kiss him, wrapping her arms around him and they resumed making out. Draco kissed her lips and made his way down to her neck, down to her collarbone and the top of her chest. She reached forward and undid the buttons on his shirt. He took off his shirt furiously and flung it to one side if the room. Draco pulled her dress off and smirked as he saw her in the lingerie he got for her.

"Nice underwear," he said with a smile.

Hermione just giggled, nervously.

He resumed kissing the top of her chest and made his way down slowly to her boobs, stomach and just above her panties. Hermione let out another moan. Draco unbuckled his pants and slipped them off, so he was now in his underwear. He was back up to her lips now, kissing her furiously, her doing the same, fingers digging into each other's hips, back, butt and hair.

"I've wanted this for so long," moaned Draco.

He slid off her panties...

Just like in Hermione's dream, she and Draco writhed together amongst the sheets. Him on top of her, bodies coming together as one. Both of them breathing heavily, Draco's muscles against her fragile body. And then she let out a loud moan, back arched, fingers digging in his back. They both stayed in that position, just lying there, panting.

Draco rolled over onto his back and looked over to Hermione, who was out of breathe, chest rising up and down, fast. She looked over to him and smiled. They embraced in a cuddle under the sheets, not needing to say anything to each other. No words could be used to describe this moment.

After a little while, Hermione looked at her watch she was still wearing, "Only one minute til midnight," she smiled.

"This has been an _interesting_ year," Draco chuckled.

"One that I'll never forget," Hermione added.

"Five seconds," she said.

"I love you," smiled Draco.

_Four...three._

"I love you too."

_Two...one._

**A/N: Sorry for the corniness at the end, I'm not entirely satisfied by it.**

**So, the next chapter will probably be the last. Stay tuned for the epic conclusion of Order of Love! (such a cheesy name-lol). Please, please, PLEASE review!**


	8. Secrets

**A/N: GOOD NEWS: This isn't the last chapter, I decided!**

**8. Secrets**

Hermione slammed The Daily Profit down on the table at breakfast, sending bowls of cereal and goblets of juice flying everywhere, "I can't believe they've sacked Dumbledore! With him gone, this school will go into turmoil. Umbridge will make our lives a living hell."

"No arguments there," said Ron.

"Yeah, and the cow's been giving me more detentions than ever, trying to get me to tell her where Dumbledore has gone," said Harry, holding out his bandaged hand.

It had been a few weeks since the New Years Eve Party. Everyone was back at school, back to their usual routine, except for the fact that Umbridge had taken over the school and was turning everyone's lives into a living hell. Harry continued to have his nightmares while receiving Occlumency lessons from Snape. And the Gryffindor team continued their losing streak in Quidditch. The only good thing happening (in Hermione's opinion) was her and Draco Malfoy, though she was adamant about keeping it a secret.

It was proving to be difficult for her and Draco to be together, alone. The school was always crowded during the day. The only times they got to spend together were at night, once a week when they were on night watch. Even then it was only for an hour. Other times they sneaked behind the Herbology greenhouse during lunch break.

* * *

"What?" said Hermione, as she read a book on the bench behind the greenhouse one lunch time.

"Nothing," Draco smiled as he looked away, he too sitting on the bench. "I just like the way you frown while you're reading."

"I do _not_ frown," she said, relaxing her brow.

Draco just chuckled and put his arm around her. Hermione closed her book and sighed. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

They enjoyed these little moment together, just the two of them, although they hadn't had an intimate moment together since the Room of Requirement. They just sat out in the cold during lunch time, cuddling. Half the time they were looking around to make sure no one could see them. It was hardly romantic.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asked Hermione one night as they were doing night watch, walking through the hallways.

"About what?" said Draco.

"About us! We can't keep this up much longer, someone is going to find us out."

"Like who? No one suspects anything."

"Well, Harry and Ron have been wondering where I go each lunch time. I tell them that I go to the library to study, but I don't know how much longer I can keep lying to them, they're my best friends."

Draco cringed, the thought of her hanging out with Harry irked him. "Why do you hang out with those idiots anyway?"

"They're _not_ idiots! I don't go telling you who _you_ should be friends with." She sighed, "Look, let's not fight, as it is we hardly get any time together."

"You're right, let's savour the moment," he smiled. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, her fingers running through his blonde hair. His hands were gripped tightly around her waist. They hadn't kissed like this is a while; there was a sense of urgency between the two of them.

"Ahem."

Draco and Hermione broke apart to see McGonagall staring at them, frowning.

"I don't know if you two realised but your watch ended half an hour ago, you two should be back in your common rooms," said McGonagall sternly.

"Oh, sorry professor," said Draco, looking smug. "I'll be off then."

McGonagall glared at him as he walked off.

"I'll be off too then," said Hermione quickly, and she stepped forward.

"Not so fast Miss Granger," she stepped in front of her, waiting until Draco was out of earshot. "Now, I am not usually one to pry, but the fact that you and Mr. Malfoy are together is truly disturbing. It's not my place to say who you can and can't date, but I do not think his intentions for you are good."

"With all due respect professor, Draco and I are perfectly happy together and I don't see why his intentions would be bad," Hermione said, getting a little bit angry.

McGonagall looked at her, defeated, "Very well then, off you go."

Hermione stormed off back to her dormitory. _How dare she tell me what I can and can't do with my life! Why would Draco have bad intentions for me? Sure we have had differences in the past, but we have both grown up since then and moved on._

* * *

Draco walked back to his dormitory, thoughts running through his head. _That old bat! It's none of her business if Hermione and I are together. And why did she hold Hermione back to talk to her? Probably to brainwash her into thinking I'm bad for her._

Just then Umbridge approached him, "Draco! Just the person I've been meaning to speak to," she smiled.

"Hello, headmaster," said Draco, forcing a smile. He knew what she was after.

"I wanted to ask you if you made progress in finding out information of Miss Granger's group whereabouts."

"No, I haven't sorry."

"Such a shame," she said sweetly. "If you don't succeed in this task, I will have to take you off the Inquisitorial Squad. You're father told me so much about you, how smart and gifted you are. I only hoped that you could do this simple task for me."

Draco stared at her, _how dare she threaten to take me off the squad! What would father say if he found out I was giving Umbridge trouble? Think Draco, think! Did Hermione say anything about a group or where they met?_ Then it hit him.

"There might be one place she told me about."

"Go on," said Umbridge, her piggy little eyes lighting up.

"She told me about... The Room of Requirement."

**A/N: OK, so next chapter will defs be the last. Review and tell me what you think so far :)**


	9. Love and Lies

**A/N: "Actually, finishing it was the most remarkable feeling I've ever had. I was in a hotel room on my own, sobbing my heart out. I downed half a bottle of champagne in one and went home with mascara all over my face."- J.K. Rowling.**

**This is kind of how I'm feeling now, writing the last chapter :(**

**9. Love and Lies**

It was late one night and Hermione was furiously scribbling down notes, studying for the upcoming O.W.L.S. She and Draco sat together in a secluded spot between the tall bookshelves at the back the library. They were the only ones there as it was late, so they decided to sit together. It was rare that they had a night like this to themselves. Even though they hadn't said it to each other, they were both craving another night like the one in the Room of Requirement.

Draco pretended to be reading his Potions textbook while peeking over the top of it to watch Hermione. She was getting flustered as she felt his eyes on her, she couldn't concentrate and found herself reading the same line over and over of her textbook. She looked up at him and he smiled back seductively. Hermione cleared her throat and quickly looked away, blushing.

She looked down at her watch, "It's almost eleven, Draco! We better head back." Hermione quickly got out of her seat and started collecting her books.

Draco watched her as she gathered her things. He didn't want the night to end, who knew when they would get another one like this? Draco grabbed the back of Hermione's school blouse and pulled her backwards into his lap. She gave out a yelp as her books and parchment fell to the floor.

"What are you doing? Come on we have to go," said Hermione, trying to free herself.

Draco had his arms wrapped around her waist, "Let's just sit for a while. When was the last time we did this?"

She stopped protesting, sighed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She had to admit that she missed it too. Ever since the night in the Room of Requirement, she had been craving another intimate moment with him, his body crushing into hers, his lips meeting her neck, his cologne filling her senses. Just the thought sent a rush through her. She turned towards him now, still in his lap, legs either side of him, back resting against the table. She took him in, his grey eyes staring into hers, blonde hair skimming the top of his eyes, strong arms wrapped around her waist. Hermione couldn't resist him any longer, her body ached for his. She leaned in and started nibbling on his ear.

"Here? I mean, I'm all up for it but I didn't think _you_ would want to do it here," said Draco, chuckling.

"I don't care. I want you, now" whispered Hermione as she continued down his neck. She didn't care anymore if they were heard or that they were in a public area. All she knew was that she had to have him, she couldn't hold her desire for him in any longer.

This got Draco fired up and he started kissing her neck while running his hands through her hair and up and down her back. Hermione loosened Draco's tie and undid his buttons on his shirt. He took the rest of his shirt off and tossed it aside. Hermione ran her hands over his smooth chest. He undid her buttons too and took of her shirt, leaving her in her bra. They kissed passionately while Draco ran his hands up and down her thighs, lifting up her skirt. She let out a moan as his hand skimmed over her panties.

"Don't tease me, Malfoy. I've been waiting for this for weeks."

Draco wasn't about to protest as he too had been longing for her. It had been torture for him not being able to do the things he wanted to do to her. He lifted her up from his lap and laid her gently on the desk. He pulled off her skirt and then his pants. Draco leaned down and kissed her on the lips then slid off her panties.

Hermione lay there, breathing hard as he thrust into her. Draco watched as the perfect body before him moved in sync with his, her chest heaving and her lips letting out a moan. Finally after weeks of torture, their hunger for each other came out, each thrust just as needy as the next. Her back arched up as she let out a cry of pleasure and he finished his last few strokes.

They were trying to catch their breath as Hermione lay there on the table and Draco standing over her. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes and they smiled at each other. He eased her up so that she was sitting and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I love you," Draco whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," said Hermione.

* * *

"Harry!" yelled Ron and Hermione, as they saw Harry running through the corridor.

"What happened? Are you alright?" asked Hermione, concerned. They had just finished their O.W.L.S.

"Yeah mate, I saw you falling from your desk, gave us a real fright. We were just about to come and visit you in the hospital wing," said Ron.

Harry was gasping for breath, "We don't have much time...Voldemort's got Sirius...he's in the Department of Mysteries."

"Are you sure, Harry? How can he get in there without being noticed?" said Hermione, looking sceptical.

"I know what I saw! Look, I don't have much time, I _need_ to get into the Ministry of Magic."

"Harry, what if Voldemort is tricking you..." Hermione started.

"Hermione! He's the only family I've got left! I can't just ignore him," Harry started to make his way back to the common room.

"Wait!" said Ron, "If you're going, we're coming too." Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Fine," said Harry.

"Hang on, we need a plan, we can't just waltz in there," said Hermione, "but we need somewhere private otherwise Umbridge might catch us."

"Okay, then let's go to the Room of Requirement, quickly!"

* * *

The three of them were furiously devising a plan in the Room of Requirement when the door opened. In entered, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"What are you guys doing here!? We don't have a meeting," said Harry impatiently.

"Actually, I asked them to come through the coin," Hermione said as she held up the fake galleon.

"Yeah, we wanted to help," chimed in Neville.

"No! It's too dangerous," said Harry.

"Face it Harry, you need us to help you. You can't do this alone," said Ginny, looking determined.

After much discussion, it was obvious to Harry that Luna, Ginny and Neville were not budging on their decision, so he agreed they could come. At that moment, they heard a muffled rumble. They stopped talking and looked around for the sound, it happened again and again. Then they noticed that part of the wall was crumbling and formed a small hole. Ron made his way towards the hole to inspect it, only to fling himself backwards as he saw Umbridge looking in from the other side. There was a loud bang and bits of the wall flew everywhere. The six of them, screamed and crouched down on the ground, covering their heads so as to not get hit by the rubble.

As the dust settled, they got up to find an angry Umbridge with her wand out, chest heaving, with Filch, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco standing either side of her.

"Get them!" said Umbridge, a twisted smile on her face.

"No!" screeched Hermione, eyes filling with tears as she saw Draco on the other side of the wall.

Draco looked at her with cold eyes and no expression.

They seized the DA members and were heading back to Umbridge's office. Draco had Hermione by the arm, she was sobbing. He waited until the rest were further ahead.

"Y...you told her about the room?" choked out Hermione.

"I had to, I'm part of the Inquisitorial Squad," said Draco through gritted teeth.

"So you used me to get to the DA?" Tears running down her face.

"No, I didn't..."

"Save it Malfoy, just admit that you used me! You never liked me in the first place, things haven't changed between us."

"No! Things _have_ changed... I love you!"

Hermione let out a hysterical laugh, "Love me?! It's okay, you don't have to pretend anymore, you've found us out."

Then Draco pulled her in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione was trying to push him away but his arms were fixed tightly around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as he kissed her.

He pulled back and said, "I love you, I always will."

Hermione glared back at him, mind racing. Just then, a red beam shot towards Draco, narrowly missing his ear. He pushed Hermione back and drew his wand, looking around. Harry and Ron were bolting towards him through the hallway with Neville, Luna and Ginny behind them.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" yelled Ron, blasting more spells at him.

Draco lazily blocked them all with a swish of his wand, but without warning, Ginny disarmed Draco and led him against a wall, pointing her wand at him.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" yelled Harry.

"I'm fine, how did you escape?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"It was a team effort," he smiled at the other four. "Look, we don't have much time, we need to get out of here before Umbridge and the others come back."

"Have you figured out how we're going to save Sirius?" asked Hermione.

"No!" yelled Draco suddenly. Ginny pressed her wand into his throat. "Can't you see it's a trap?! Hermione, don't go!"

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Ginny, pressing her wand harder.

"Wait, why do you care if she goes?" said Ron.

Hermione paused, biting her lip while wrestling with the thoughts in her head. It was no use fighting it anymore. _It's not like he actually loved me,_ she thought, "Because...we've been seeing each other."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, jaws dropping to the ground, including Draco.

"It's been happening since the holidays," she continued, head looking down at the ground. She couldn't look anyone in the eye.

"You...and..._Draco?_" said Harry finally, after what seemed like a minute of silence.

Ron then turned to Draco, "You! You dirty, filthy piece of scum! What did you do to her? Slip her a love potion? Use the Imperious curse on her?" Ron stormed over to him, wand raised at his head.

"Ron, no!" yelled Hermione, as she ran towards them both, trying to lower Ron's arm. "He didn't do anything to me, we fell for each other. Look, we don't have time for this, we have to rescue Sirius."

Harry snapped back into action, "You're right, we can sort this out later, come on guys!" He started forward and everyone followed.

"Hermione, don't go with them!" said Draco, moving towards her as Ginny finally drew back her wand.

Hermione quickly turned to look at Draco, coming to a halt.

"Are you coming or not?!" said Harry.

"I...I have to go," said Hermione to Draco.

"But it's a trap! You'll get killed!" said Draco.

Hermione just stood in between Harry and Draco. _Does Draco really love me? Or was this whole thing a hoax?_

"You would rather go with them, than stay here with me?" continued Draco, getting angry now.

Hermione didn't say anything, she couldn't think of how to respond.

"Fine! Go with them, risk your life. If you make it back alive, don't expect me to be here waiting for you!"

Hermione looked at him wide eyed and fuming, "They're my friends and I'm going to help them. Besides I should be angry at _you_ for lying to me the entire time."

"Go then!" Yelled Draco, "You'll be sorry you ever doubted me."

Harry took her arm and was pulling her through the hallway. She looked behind her as Draco was standing there alone in the corridor, hands clenched either side. The boy who taught her how to love, the boy who took her innocence, the boy who against all odds made it work between them, however short the time may have been. She stole one more quick glance of his blonde hair and grey eyes as she turned the corner and he vanished from her sight.

The End

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I know some Dramione fans won't be happy with the ending, but as I said earlier, I wanted to stick to the story line and characters as much as possible. Please review- I might be motivated to right another one then ;)**


End file.
